Hydrocarbon delivery with multi-phase pumps installed on the surface, generally in the vicinity of the well, is an economical, sufficiently reliable and efficient technology for delivery from weak springs and for increasing the degree of deoiling. Multi-phase pumps are known per se, e.g., from EP 0 699 276 A1, to which reference is made in its entirety, and the disclosure of which is incorporated into the application. Pressure reductions on the solar head to approx. 2-5 bar are typical for hydrocarbon delivery, e.g., crude oil and natural gas delivery; lower head pressures are generally not very economical because of the volume expansion of the gas proportion and the increasing construction expenditure resulting therefrom.